


Futanari Queen

by PurityNakki



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hentai, Hetero, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Multi, School, Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurityNakki/pseuds/PurityNakki
Summary: WARNING: NOT FOR CHILDREN! Kiyota Shiori is an 18 year old High School student somewhere in Japan. Unlike most other high school girls her age, she is a total pervert, who masturbates in her spare time. One day, she discovers Futanari hentai or something and decides from then on, that she wants to become one herself. Kiyota Shiori wakes up one morning with a foot long dick, which she then uses to fuck her classmates with. Sound interesting? Give this a read!





	1. A penis?!

Chapter 1

 

My name is Kiyota Shiori. My life over the past few months has become utterly ridiculous, so let me tell you about it.  
I'm an absolute pervert. I watch porn and hentai all the time. Our house has a closet that no one uses, so I claimed it a while ago. I hung up some shawls and towels and whatever touched the floor from the ceiling so that when I was behind the hangers, it was impossible to see me. That way, I could masturbate all day long without anyone finding me. I've got an older brother, so I'm pretty sure I would die if he found me in that closet.  
"Why him specifically?" you may ask.  
Well, I'll tell you.  
I was watching porn one night. I'll watch whatever, really. I'll watch straight, gay, or lesbian porn, depends on the mood. I was in the mood for some strap-on porn, which is basically where one girl will put a pair of underwear with a dildo attached on, then fuck another girl. For some reason, that porn turned me on more than any other porn I had ever seen. I googled "strap-on lesbian porn" and watched every video that came up on the first 10 pages in one day. I had never cum so much in my entire eight years of masturbation. I was 18, by the way.  
So there I was, cumming all over the floor. I was sitting cross-legged with nothing on. I usually just rubbed my clit, because there was nothing close to a dildo in our house, and it would be suspicious if I went and bought one. However, while lurking around my older brother's room, I found a bottle of air freshener that looked extremely phallic. It was empty, so I figured my brother wouldn't miss it if I took it.  
I ran back to the closet, air freshener in hand. Well, I washed it in the bathroom first. THEN I went into the closet.  
I had never used a dildo or anything like one before, so I was a little apprehensive on using the bottle. However, I knew from watching porn that dildoes are better than fingers, so I knew I had to try it.  
I spread my legs as far as my flexibility and the width of the closet would let me. I was dripping wet. I knew that the bottle would slide in like butter.  
I attempted to sort of stretch my vagina further to help the bottle go in easier, but it proved to be unnecessary, because putting it in was EASY.  
I gasped out loud, which I never, ever do when I masturbate. I slid it out, and in, and out, and in, faster and faster, harder and harder, while moaning the whole time.  
"I-I'm gonna!" I exclaimed. Thank god nobody was home that day.  
A tsunami of cum spurted onto the floor, making the bottle slide right out.  
"That was the best time I've ever had," I thought. "...let me do it again!"  
I repeated the process dozens upon dozens of times. My legs died on me multiple times, I think.  
Then, I started to wonder. "What would life be like if this bottle was actually MY DICK?"  
That's when it hit me.  
I desperately wanted to be futanari.  
Futanari, for those who are unaware, is a girl who has a vagina and a dick, which is what I wanted to be.  
I prayed to the gods every night for a while.  
"Please make me become futanari," I would say, then cum myself to sleep with the air freshener bottle.  
Then, one morning, it changed.  
I woke up at 6, like any other day. I'm a relatively early riser, earliest in my family. I don't require much sleep, based on my 'fall at 12, rise at 6' lifestyle.  
I stretched my arms out in front of me. I pulled the blankets off of my body and got out of bed. I usually bathe at night, so in the morning, all I have to do is get dressed.  
That morning, I took my shirt off and pulled down my pants. My hand bumped my crotch that time, but, I was nowhere near my crotch. I looked down to see a protrusion from my underwear. I froze.  
"What the hell is that?" I asked a loud.  
I poked it with my index finger. When I did so, it tingled. I ran the same finger down it, causing it to tingle more.  
"There's no way it's..."  
I wasn't an idiot. It couldn't possibly be what I thought it was. I pushed back my perverted thoughts to let more rational ones in.  
"Oh! Maybe it's that bottle of air freshener!" I said. "Or a tampon! Although, my period ended last week..."  
The suspense had killed me long enough. In a move full of grace, I lowered my underwear to my ankles to inspect the growth.  
"Dear lord..."  
It was as I had thought previously. This wasn't an innocent mishap; this was the result of my nightly praying.  
I had a penis.  
I stood there for a full minute, unable to process what my findings were.  
A penis? I didn't think I'd actually get one! Gods are too powerful!  
I didn't have a clue as to what my first step would be.  
"Do I still have a vagina?" I asked.  
Being the pervert I was, I didn't just look between my legs, but instead grabbed the bottle of air freshener and jammed it into where the crevice would be. Pleasure ripped through me as I did so.  
"Yup..." I exhaled.  
I whipped the bottle onto my bed and sat on my bedroom floor. My new penis was standing up perfectly straight, bobbing a bit. My curiosity couldn't stop me from stroking it. I wrapped my hand around it and did as my mind told me to.  
"Mmm... This is... so... good..." I said between strokes.  
When I increased the speed, it felt even better.  
"Hoooo... mmm... this is... too much..."  
I went even faster, as I became hornier. It felt better and better, so much better than that air freshener ever did.  
Then, an impatient feeling arose. I knew what this meant.  
"I-it's coming...!!" At that moment, semen shot out of the tip and splattered the floor.  
I spent a solid minute gathering my breath as more cum spurted out.  
"This is amazing," I said.  
I looked over at my clock, which read 7:15.  
"Crap..." I muttered. "If I don't leave now, I'll never make it on time. I swear the student council already has it out for me."  
A little backstory is necessary. I'm usually late to school because of masturbating for too long. I take a train to school, and it's an hour long ride. I have to rush to make it to school everyday, and I just barely make it. The greeting committee branch of the student council stands by the front gate of the school every morning, to log who's late. I'm on that list three times a week minimum.  
It's really been killing my grades being late so many times, so I decided to get up off the floor and get ready to school. I grabbed my uniform off of the hanger it was dangling from and slipped it on. My new penis was protruding from underneath the knee length skirt, dripping and creating a stain.  
"God damn," I mumbled.  
I looked around my room for something to hold my penis down. I saw a roll of ace bandage sitting on my side table, so I grabbed it frantically, knocking a few things over in the process. Don't ask why I had an ace bandage, please. It's a long story.  
I wrapped the bandage around my penis to my thigh. I pulled it tightly, then tugged my skirt down. It was no longer visible, thank goodness.  
I looked over at my clock, and fifteen more minutes have passed. I lunged at my sock drawer and yanked out a pair of black School-issued socks, sticking my feet into them. I ran over to my mirror and tied my hair into its signature low ponytails. My school doesn't allow make up, so I didn't bother with any. There was no one I was trying to impress, regardless.  
I inhaled my breakfast and ran out the door, almost forgetting my backpack.  
I made it to school on time, for a change.  
"Good work, Kiyota," the welcoming committee president, Fukuzawa Rin mumbled. "Looks like you finally put down your vibrator and arrived on time."  
"Tch," I grunted. As if I could get away with owning a vibrator. "I wish I didn't, 'cause now I have to see your bitchy face for longer than usual."  
Fukuzawa Rin glared at me, her eyes piercing through the icy lens of her glasses. "Get to class," she growled.  
I did as she said and trudged to class 1-B. I placed my hand in the door's indent and slid it as far to pass through. Not that I wanted to, obviously.  
I weaved between the rows of desks to find my seat smack-dab in the middle of the class. Like the boys, I usually hide a porno mag in my bag, just in case. It's not like I could get away with it in class, but it's good to have if I can't hold it any longer. In fact, with most of my friends being boys, we like to compare our collections. And that's exactly what we did that morning.  
"Mornin', Shochin," my friend Nura Toyokazu started the day (more or less, probably in a school sense,) with. If I could only choose one person, I'd say he was my best friend. He was nice and good at making me laugh. We also loved porn, which was the thing we bonded over most.  
"Did you get the latest edition of Fakku?" Nura Toyokazu asked. "It came out yesterday."  
"Ah, I haven't gotten around to it yet," I admitted. "Who's in it?"  
"I can't remember, lemme check," he told me, then reached into his bag and pulled out the magazine with ease, meaning it was on top of everything else, so he was probably just reading it. He flipped through the glossy pages and glanced his eyes over the pictures.  
"Oh ho!" he voiced. "This is a good one! It's got Kiki in it!"  
"What a slut," I smirked.  
"Totally," he said, then flipped to a seemingly specific page. "Check this out."  
He handed me the magazine swiftly. The picture was of the pornstar previously discussed, Kiki, with a giant dick up her butt. She was wearing a red bra which had half of a boob sticking out, and a red thong, which was barely visible behind the enormous penis.  
Speaking of which, my own enormous penis was starting to tremble as the picture etched itself into my perverted mind.  
"Oh no," I mumbled.  
"Oh no what?" He asked, smirking slightly.  
"I... I just remembered! I forgot to put in a tampon! Be right back!" I lied on the spot, darting out of the class room.  
I swung around the corner and slid into the girl's bathroom, locking myself in the first empty stall. I swiftly removed the ace bandage, revealing my erect penis, dripping profusely.  
I wrapped my hand around the length and rubbed up and down. There's no way I would've survived in class if I hadn't taken care of this... issue.  
I came as quick as I could, left the bathroom, and jumped back into my desk.  
"All good," I said to Toyokazu.  
I glanced around the classroom, surprised to see hide nor hair of our teacher. I was on time, so what was going on?  
"Settle down, class, settle down," our teacher, Ms. Kawabata instructed the class as she finally came through the door. "Well, would you look at that. Kiyota finally showed up on time," Ms. Kawabata said.  
"What took you so long?" Toyokazu asked, malice evident in his deep voice. He didn't get along well the teacher, because of her ridiculous accusations of her students. Most of us didn't. Like, as an example, she said the reason why I was always late to class was because I was stealing money from kids at the middle school across the street. When I told her that didn't make any sense, she wouldn't take it.  
"Well, Mister Nura, if that is your real name, I was leading our new student to our classroom," she explained.  
The room erupted with chatter. A new student? We had no idea!  
"Please come in, Miss Kugimiya," Ms. Kawabata said.  
A petite girl stepped sheepishly into the classroom, staring at her feet as she did so. She tried to glance up, but got flustered and looked down again. She had her dark hair tied into a single ponytail on the side of her head, wrapped with a chartreuse bow.  
"You mustn't sport any colors other than the school colors: Red and black," Ms. Kawabata stated, yanking the bow out of her hair. The ponytail kept its place, though, with a hidden black hair tie.  
"Sorry, ma'am," the transfer student apologized, bowing at a 90 degree angle. When she rose, she cleared her voice and introduced herself. "My name is Kugimiya Hane, and I moved here from Tokyo. I don't know my way around, so I'll need some help. I hope to get along with all of you."  
She bowed again. Then, all of the boys, Toyokazu included, started cheering. This transfer student was ridiculously cute, and clearly aroused the gentlemen of 1-B with her bouncy chest. Kugimiya Hane smiled, and noticed me for some reason beyond my comprehension. She looked away suddenly, and hid her face.  
"What was that?" I asked no one in particular.  
"Okay, Miss Kugimiya, you can take the empty seat by Kiyota," Ms. Kawabata motioned to my right, grumbling as she said my name.  
The transfer student hopped into the center of the classroom, which made her tits jiggle, and sat in the seat next to mine. Her eyes locked with mine for a second, causing her to look away.  
At that moment, I was trying to determine if she'd become friends with me. I needed some female friends, because if I see one more slut with a dick up her ass I think I'll spontaneously combust. And that would only happen when talking with a boy.  
This girl, Kugimiya Hane, reminded me of someone. Someone who I feel like I've seen many times before... Same brown eyes, same wavy hair, same birthmark, as a matter of fact, same bra siz-  
"Nice to meet you, Kiyota," Kugimiya Hane said to me.  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, you too..." I replied.  
"D-Do you need something...?" she asked, shakily.  
I guess I was staring at her for too long. "Sorry, you just look like someone I knew."  
Her face displayed confusion and panic. "No you don't!"  
She shifted herself completely away from me. Harsh. What's her problem?


	2. XXX Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyota Shiori finds that the stall she masturbates in during break time had become a school-wide attraction! At not in a good way... since people refer to it as the "XXX stall." No one is brave enough to go into the bathroom at all except for three incredibly stupid girls with bad luck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that I already have 400+ reads on chapter 1... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!? I JUST UPLOADED THIS FOR THE HECK OF IT, I HAD NO IDEA IT'D BE SO POPULAR!! I'll be sure to upload chapters quickly, I guess... Thank you everyone for the reads!

Chapter 2

 

 

I couldn't help but notice Kugimiya Hane all day long. Something about her just seemed so familiar... I decided not to think anything of it and just continue on.

The next day at school, I found myself in the bathroom during every break. "Doing what?" You may ask. As if it wasn't completely obvious. 

I was jacking off. 

I chose the same stall every time, so the wall behind the toilet turned into a mural of semen from all hours of the school day, supplied by yours truly. I couldn't help but cum so much! I have a penis, and I'm a total fucking pervert!

The day after that, I heard an interesting rumor arise from the girls of my school. 

"Did you hear about the third stall in the second floor girl's bathroom?"

"There's cum all over it!"

"Is it a prank?"

"Gross."

"Are people having sex in there?"

I chuckled as I walked through the hallway. I didn't feel threatened at all, as no one would suspect me. I mean, it wasn't a secret I was a pervert, but as far as the school knew, I didn't have a penis, a penis of which to cum in that stall with. 

That lunch hour, I returned to the cummed-on stall to, well, cum. No one was in the bathroom at the time, so I knew it was safe to proceed. I pulled down my skirt, unwound the ace bandage from my leg, grabbed my foot long, and jacked away. 

When I was jacking off, Kugimiya Hane entered my mind for some reason. I wasn't attracted to girls, so I was slightly concerned. But I didn't have time to be concerned, because I was tracing my eyes over her tits in my head. I pictured myself unbuttoning her blouse and unhooking her bra. Actually, no. In my head, she wasn't wearing one. 

My penis was tingling. It wouldn't be long before I added to the mural. 

I imagined myself placing my hands on her enormous breasts and squeezing them. When I did that, she squealed. I circled her nipple with my tongue, tasting her sweet skin. I sucked on her nipple, my teeth secured over that area. Kugimiya's voice got louder, telling me to stop. 

I rose from her nipple, licking her chest up to her neck, all the way to her lips. They were so soft, and tasted like cherries. I entered my tongue in to her mouth, twirling around hers. I whispered, "How does your nipples taste?"

She couldn't answer, because my tongue was jammed down her throat. 

I was about to kiss her on her other lips when my dick finally decided to cum. I moaned as the semen hit the wall, dripping onto the floor. 

Suddenly, fear struck me. Someone entered the bathroom. 

"Oh my god, that's the XXX stall," a girl's voice echoed off the walls into my ears. 

XXX stall? That's what they're calling it? Not sex stall or cum stall?

"It looks like someone's in there," another girl said. 

"I bet it's a boy," a third one said. 

"Well, duh! A girl can't cum on a wall like a guy can!" the second voice said. 

Intelligent girls, they are. Truly geniuses. 

"We'll be the first to find out who it is!" The first one exclaimed. 

"Ew, that's so gross," one of them said. I was loosing track of which voice was in which order. 

"I'm gonna bust the door down!" one said. 

"Go for it!" and "I can't watch!" were the comments two of the girls made. 

Yeah, right. As if the door could be kicked dow-

CRASH!!!

...I stand corrected. 

The girl responsible was standing in the door frame, staring at me. 

"Um... Kiyota... right?" she asked. 

I didn't confirm nor deny. 

"Kiyota?" one of the girls walked over to the stall to inspect, the last girl trailing behind. 

"You're that girl that reads porn magazines with Nura, right?" the door kicker asked. I'll call her Tobira*. She had a bob haircut and a bandaid on her left cheek. 

Again, I didn't confirm nor deny. 

"Where'd you get that semen from?" the second girl asked. I'll call her Mondai*. Mondai had straight hair that fell to her shoulders, with her bangs tied into a ponytail on the top of her head. 

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT REAL?!?" the third girl asked, pointing her manicured finger at my throbbing erection. I'll call her Yubi*. Yubi had a haircut similar to Tobira, but Yubi's hair was insanely curly, intentionally so. Guess she was going for a moe look. 

Tobira and Mondai followed Yubi's finger to my penis, their faces morphing from surprise to... even more surprise. 

"Uhh..." I said. I thought my brother or mom would be the first ones to see my dick. Not the three stooges. 

"Are you actually a guy?" Mondai asked, her mouth quivering as though she was about to cry. 

"No! I'm not! Look!" I yelled, holding up my balls to show them my still functioning vagina. 

"Whoa!" They gaped in unison. 

Tobira poked my dick while the other two were still mesmerized by my pussy. I squealed, as I was not expecting that. 

"This looks real..." Tobira said. "You're so weird."

Tobira wrapped her hand around my dick and started rubbing. My precum was coating her hand, which made it move faster. She didn't let me cum, though. Instead, she shoved my dick in her mouth. 

"Mmm..." I moaned, my legs shaking beneath me. 

Tobira's tongue spun around the head, licking up all the precum. Her hand was still rubbing the length, growing faster and faster in speed. She took my dick deeper into her throat, gagging as she did so. It was so tight and wet, much better than a simple hand felt. 

I tried really hard not to cum, but I couldn't help it when Mondai and Yubi both started licking my vagina in tandem. 

"Ngh... I'm cumming...!!!" I screamed, shooting a load of semen from my dick, and cum from my vagina. 

The three swallowed every drop I had to offer. They were clearly experienced. 

"You're something, Kiyota," Tobira said, rising from her knees. 

I couldn't even keep up with anything they were saying. I was too absorbed in deciphering what just happened. Did I just loose my virginity?

The bell rang outside, signaling class had resumed, so the three girls wiped their mouths, adjusted their hair, and ran out the door. That left just me. And my boner. 

*Tobira = Door

*Mondai = Question/problem

*Yubi = Finger

*****

As I was walking to school the next morning, I was replaying yesterday's bathroom occurrence. Did I really get a blow job?

If that's what it was, I wanted it to happen again. The feeling of Tobira's mouth, the slimy texture, the fantastic tongue work...

Thinking about blow jobs made me get rock hard. 

The moment I arrived at the school, I ran to my stall and began jerking off. I was imagining yesterday's blow job, but instead of being blown by Tobira, I was being blown by Kugimiya Hane. 

Kugimiya's nose poked my stomach in fraction of a second intervals. She was really going to town. 

Her mouth was a vacuum I had to fill, fill with my semen. As she was blowing me, I stared at her bouncing tits. 

"Hey, what cup size are you?" I asked. 

"Mmm?!" She voiced, staring up at me with those beautiful eyes. 

"Your rack," I said, kicking one lightly. She squealed, but didn't stop blowing. 

"I dummo," she gagged. 

"Yeah you do..." I trailed off, slamming my hips rapidly. 

As she couldn't verbalize any words, she had her fingers form the letter "G." The moment she held up her hand I came. 

"G cup? That big?" I asked after taking my dick out of her mouth. 

She lifted her tits up for me to see. Even the slightest movements of hers caused her breasts to jiggle relentlessly. 

"They've always been really big..." she blushed, rising to her feet. 

"No kidding." I felt something rise between my legs. "Ready for round two?"

The second I climaxed from the scenario that had just played in my head, I heard the stall door get kicked in again. 

"Hi, Kiyota-san."

It was Tobira, from yesterday!

"H-hi," I vocalized, confused as to why she was here. I wasn't particularly embarrassed. The sight before her wasn't something new. 

Tobira entered the stall and locked the door behind her. Her face was inches from mine. At first I thought she was your typical tomboy or whatever, but upon closer inspection, she was actually really pretty. Her most famous feature was her plump red lips, or that was what stood out for me, anyway. Probably because she blew me with those lips yesterday. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"Well, I figured you might want some help relieving yourself," she said, pointing to my once again erect penis. 

"...You want to blow me again?" I asked. 

"Whatever you want." Tobira took a step towards me, making me fall onto the toilet, as there was no where else for me to go in such a small area. 

"Is this safe? Won't people come in here?" I asked, suddenly worried. 

"Girls are too afraid to come in here. The only reason I came in here at all was because I wanted to blow whoever was using this stall. The thought really turned me on," Tobira explained, unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her bra. 

I couldn't avert my eyes from her tits, no matter how hard I tried. That, and a part of me didn't want to look away. I knew I wasn't attracted to girls, so what was going on? 

I didn't have enough time to dwell on the question any longer when Tobira unhooked her bra and threw it at her feet. Her breasts were just as plump as her lips were, and 100x hotter. They were big, not as big as my imagined version of Kugimiya Hane's tits, but you can only ask for so much. 

Tobira dropped to her knees and wrapped her fingers around my dick, one by one. That alone was enough to make me want to cum. I held back, though. She pumped up and down a few times, then pulled her hand away. 

"What was that for?" I asked, trembling, my dick moving on its own. 

"I warmed you up. Here's the main feature," she told me. 

She leaned over my dick and enveloped it with her tits. She cupped her tits together and slid them up and down, slowly at first, then sped up. 

"Mmmm..." At this point, I really wasn't thinking anymore. I knew that whatever was going on was fucking amazing, but that's all my brain had enough room to think about. 

Tobira's fingers caressed her giant boobs as she titfucked me, so I'm sure she felt pretty good as well. 

Then, she titfucked me really hard, even kissing the tip of my throbbing erection. Her hands pushed together with immense strength, and moved her boobs at the speed of light. 

"Nng... Mmm... Tobira... Tobira...!" At that final moment, I grabbed her head and forced my dick into it as I emptied my balls of their semen. Tobira was pretty shocked at my sudden move, but licked her lips as she drank it all. 

I had no idea this girl was so sexy. 

She wiped her mouth with her forearm, chuckling. "Tobira? Why'd you call me Tobira?"

"Uh... um... well..." My brain wasn't in a very complex mood then, so words didn't come to me as they normally would. 

"Oh, is it because I kicked down the stall door yesterday?"

I nodded. I didn't want to botch up any speech. 

"My name's Takada Makoto. But... I like anything you call me, Shiori."

Huh?! Suddenly calling me by my first name?! What is happening?!

Takada Makoto stood up, hooked her bra over her tits, buttoned her blouse, then left the stall, saying, "Can I count on seeing you at lunch?"

"Y-Y-Yeah!!" I exclaimed. 

She giggled, winked at me, then left.


	3. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyota Shiori somehow ends up with a hot girlfriend who loves being fucked in the XXX stall. What does Shiori's best friend, Nura Toyokazu, think about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write all of the chapters ahead of time (when I'm really horny tbh) so I have a bunch to upload right now. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

 

Takada Makoto was waiting in the XXX stall during lunch, just as she said she would. I felt my dick immediately get hard as I noticed she wasn't wearing a shred of clothing. 

"I've been waiting, Shiori. Now hurry, I can't take it anymore," Makoto bit her lip, pushing her giant tits together. 

"I-Is it safe for you to be naked with the stall open...?" I asked. 

"I already told you! Everyone's too scared to come in here. This is like our own little area... you know?" She explained.

The ace bandage I had wrapped around my leg wasn't holding back the boner I got from staring at Makoto's boobs, and...

What a beautiful pussy. 

"Do you want to see it?" she asked, spreading it open. 

"Um..." My eyes couldn't look away from the hole, and the juices that spilled from it. 

I strode over to Makoto knelt on the floor to see her vagina up close. "Is this okay? Like, am I allowed to look?"

"Please look, Shiori, I'm begging you," Makoto panted. 

"O-Okay..." I never knew a girl could turn me on so much. I thought only boys were attractive, but Makoto... she's the first person to make me so hard. Not even porn could do this to me. 

I poked her clitoris with my index finger, making Makoto moan. 

This is like porn. And this girl that sat in front of me would let me do anything to her. I could lose my virginity if I wanted to, but... something in me wanted to pleasure her before I stuck it in. 

I licked her inner thigh all the way to her pussy lips, then I twirled her pink little clitoris with my tongue. 

"Hah... mmm... Shiori, that feels so... nnnn..." Makoto moaned. 

I bit her clitoris lightly, then stuck my tongue as far into her vagina as it would go. I sucked on her pussy really hard, as hard as my dick felt. I wrapped my hands around my dick as I licked the inside of Makoto, whispering her name until it lost all meaning. 

"Shiori... Shiori...!" She screamed when suddenly, I could taste something sweet and sticky. 

"Is this... cum?" I thought to myself. 

Well, now that I licked her pussy, and I was about to explode as well, I thought it was time to lose my virginity for real. 

"Makoto, can I fuck you?" I held my foot long in my hand, precum coating the tip. 

"Hurry, Shiori, put your cock in me!" Makoto let her feet fall to either side of me and held her pussy open with her fingers. I pressed at the entrance with the tip, then slowly shoved all 12 inches in. 

"Ahhhhh...!" Makoto screamed, tightening around my penis. 

Then, my balls were touching her. I was in. 

"So this is what it feels like..." I said, standing still, trying to take everything in, from having my dick actually inside of a hot girl, to a girl actually wanting to fuck me. 

I moved my hips, an entirely new sensation tearing through at every second. A slapping sound could be heard from me touching Makoto's body with my balls, but as people were apparently to scared to come in to this bathroom, we could be as loud as we wanted. 

I sped up, going deeper and deeper into Makoto. She wrapped her arms around me as a drove my dick into her. 

"Sh-Shiori... I'm gonna cum...!" she gasped. 

"I'm ready, too," I told her, squeezing her tits. 

I gave one final push and all the semen I had in me poured into this girl. 

"Ahhh...Shiori...Shio...ri..." she sighed, collapsing into the ground. I could see cum leak out of her pussy, probably from both of us. 

My dick was still emitting semen, and my erection hadn't ended, but lunch would be ending soon, so I really had to leave. 

"You haven't... finished yet...!" Makoto found her way over to my penis and begun stroking it slowly, but squeezing really tightly. 

"Ngh... fuck... Makoto..." I jizzed on her face accidentally from her sudden advances. 

"Please, fuck me again..." she begged. 

"I can't afford to be late, Makoto," I said. "We can still fuck after school, you know."

"That's not good enough! Please fuck me during every break!" 

"Huh? The breaks are only 10 minutes-"

"Please! Fuck me! I can no longer live without your dick in me!"

"..." I would absolutely have sex with this girl again, if I could, so I told her to meet me during the next break and I'll fuck her again. 

"Oh, and one last thing..." Makoto whispered in my ear: "Be my girlfriend."

*****

After that class ended, I quickly stuffed all of my textbooks into my school bag and stood from my desk to leave, but Takada Makoto was already at the classroom door. 

My classmates were pretty confused, as that girl had no connections to anyone in our class... or so they had thought. 

"Shiori!" Makoto ran to me, hugging me tightly. 

I think most people would be able to tell that wasn't just a friendly hug, but a dating hug. 

To make things even more intense, right then and there, she shoved her tongue down my throat. 

"Mmm!" I tried to tell her to back away, but obviously she didn't. 

I heard Nura Toyokazu ask me what the hell was going on, but I couldn't answer. 

It seemed like I didn't want to kiss, which that may have been true, but man, Makoto's lips made me get an erection. I covered my crotch before anyone could notice. 

When Makoto finally let me breathe, she saw my bulge, and whispered, "Did I turn you on?"

My face felt hot, which I couldn't hide since I was already hiding my boner, so I affirmed Makoto's question. 

"Your blushing face is so cute, Shiori," Makoto caressed my cheek with her hand and kissed me again. 

Damn, this girl was totally in love with me. 

"Come on, let's go," she said, pulling my hand and leading me out the door to the XXX stall. She wasted no time taking her clothes off, and that time, neither did I. I was horny as hell, so why not?

My reflection showed my average sized boobs, my reddened cheeks, and my gigantic erection. I could probably cum without even touching my penis, which Makoto noticed and rubbed for me. 

"Fuck, Makoto..." I squealed. 

She took my dick in her mouth and sucked me until I came in her tight throat. She laid down on the bathroom floor, stretching her legs up into the air. 

"Are you gonna fuck me?" she asked, her red lips smirking at me. 

I pounced onto her, immediately stuffing my dick into her vagina. I didn't let her breathe as I slid it in and out at 200 mph. 

"AH... AH... MY PUSSY... IS ON FIRE..." Makoto screamed, but that didn't slow me down. 

My fingernails dug into her thighs as I fucked her faster and harder. 

"AH... CUM! CUM, SHIORI! CUM IN ME!" Makoto commanded, and I could feel her tighten as she did. 

Well, I did as she said, and pumped all of my semen into her womb, my legs shuddering. I didn't pull my dick out afterwards like I did last time, but instead, I fucked Makoto again. 

*****

"Are you... going out with that girl?" My best friend, Nura Toyokazu, asked me as we walked to the bookstore together after school. 

"I think so?" I replied. 

"That's so fucking hot," he said. 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Shocchin, two girls making out is probably the hottest thing ever," Toyokazu explained. "When they kiss, their tits rub together, and like, their nipples touch, and..."

"You've never... kissed anyone, have you?" I giggled. 

"Girls think I'm creepy, so no," he admitted. 

"Well, my first kiss happened today, and since I'm now an expert, should I demonstrate for you?" I asked. 

Toyokazu's face turned as red as a stoplight when I gave him my offer. "...Seriously?"

"You don't want to be left out, do you?" Damn, now I was really horny again. "And Makoto is still on my lips..."

I saw something move in Toyokazu's pants, but decided not to tell him as he already knew. He stared at me, my lips, my tits...

"Stand here," I said, pointing at the ground directly in front of me. Toyokazu complied. 

This wasn't ever a very busy part of town, so we were pretty much alone. Not that it mattered, since I was only going to kiss him. "Okay, now close your eyes."

"Are you for real? Are you really gonna kiss me? This isn't a prank or something?" He questioned. 

"No way! I'm really horny right now, so I kinda have to kiss you..." I admitted. 

His boner grew even bigger, so he shoved his hands in his pockets to hide it. His eyes wandered down my chest again... "Hey! Close your eyes, you perv!"

I approached him once his eyes were completely shut, put my hand on his cheek, and brushed my lips against his. His cheek was getting hotter by the second, I could feel it under my palm. I placed my lips on his, for a few seconds longer. I kissed him again, this time, in honor of the French. I squirmed my tongue into his mouth, and he twirled his around mine. 

"Damn, this is getting intense," I thought, covering my boner with my empty hand. 

Toyokazu wrapped his arms around me, forgetting about his boner. I felt it press against my hand, making me even harder. 

"Mmm... Shiori..." Toyokazu moaned. 

Wow, he actually called me by my real name. That's rare. 

I tried to pull away, but his grip on me was immensely strong. I realized I couldn't get away from him when he was this horny, so I just gave in and ruffled his hair as I licked his tongue. 

Toyokazu returned one of his hands to his pocket, and a split second later, something warm hit the front of my skirt. 

"D-Did you just... cum?" I asked. 

Pure horror was displayed on his crimson face. I finally broke free from him and looked down at my skirt. There was cum splattered on the front of my school-issued black skirt. I don't even know how Toyokazu managed that. It's not like his dick was hanging out or anything. 

"You really are a virgin... Cumming from your first kiss... You make me proud," I grinned at him. "Let's go to the bookstore. I gotta get that new Fak-"

"Shiori," Toyokazu remained directly in front of me. A serious look appeared on his face, but a blush stayed. 

"Hm? What?" I asked. 

"Shiori..." Toyokazu leaned and grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. 

"I'm in love with you. Please be my girlfriend."


	4. Parents aren't home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyota Shiori recieves an unexpected love confession from her best friend, Nura Toyokazu, after being cummed on during a passionate kiss. Their relationship is sure to change, now.

Chapter 4

 

"I'm in love with you. Please be my girlfriend."

"..."

The wind that softly blew through the town seemed to stop when my best friend Nura Toyokazu uttered those words to me. 

"I... kinda have a girlfriend, you know? And like, you and I are best friends?" I reiterated. 

"I know that, but, ever since I met you, I've been madly in love with you. Everyday, I jerk off while picturing you naked-"

"Woah, for real?!" I asked, blushing. 

"Y-Yeah. I was so happy when we became friends, and when I found out that you love porn and stuff... and you're so beautiful, you make me hard in class, and I have to-"

"This is a lot to take in," I interrupted, still trying to make sense of Toyokazu's claims. "I really turn you on?"

"Look at your skirt."

Indeed, the sperm he shot on my skirt explained itself. 

"Call me pathetic, or a horny pervert, or whatever you want, but this is what kissing you does to me. Does that prove anything?" He asked. 

"That's so cute!" I said. "You're so cute!"

"Stop it, Shiori!" Toyokazu yelled, looking away to hide his burning face. 

"You know, Toyokazu, I probably would've gone out with you before today, but Makoto showed me many things, like the wonder of girl x girl, so I'll let you know if and when we break up," I said. 

"Wait, you two have had sex...?"

Crap. 

"Uh... um... no...?" I muttered. 

A trickle of blood dripped from Toyokazu's nose. "You two have fucked?!"

The scenes from the bathroom filled my mind and gave me a hardon. I would've told Toyokazu I had sex with Makoto, but...

...I fucked her with a penis he didn't know I had. 

He would be so disgusted if I told him, and then he wouldn't talk to me, and then I wouldn't have any friends. 

So, I denied having sex with her. 

"We didn't fuck." I said. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Yes," I nodded. 

"Then, what did you and you girlfriend do when you ran off during break?" He inquired. 

Crap x2. 

"We... uh... we uh... made out?" I lied. 

Toyokazu raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's what you did in the classroom."

"We... we did that in the bathroom, too!"

"Oh, so you were in the bathroom together? Perhaps the XXX stall?" Toyokazu grinned. 

"Please. I can't jizz on the wall like a dude can," I defended. 

"I didn't say anything about that. I just assumed couples went in there."

"..." 

Crap x3.

"Do you... have a penis?" he asked. 

"No! Why the hell would you ask that? Huh?!" I blushed. 

Nura Toyokazu grabbed my hand and dragged me through the streets, crisscrossing on the sidewalks, ran across stop lights until we somehow arrived at his apartment complex. He pulled me up several flights of stairs until we got to his family's apartment. He jiggled his key in the slot and took me to his room. Pornography magazines littered the floor, along with wadded up tissues and... pictures of me. 

"My parents are in Taiwan for work until next week. We're all alone. Now show me your dick," he explained. He sat on the edge of his twin bed, his nose still bleeding. 

Something in me wanted to show him my penis, but I something in me wanted Toyokazu to be the last person on the planet to see it. 

My internal conflict gave me a boner again. 

Toyokazu fell backwards onto his bed in shock. "Holy hell! You have a boner!"

I closed my eyes. If there's a God, help me please. 

He pulled my skirt up to watch my dick. It was fully hard and producing precum. 

"Shiori, you're huge..." he gaped. 

"Why are you looking at my genitalia?" I asked, hiding my face with my hands. 

He ignored me, unwrapping the useless Ace bandage and yanking down my panties. 

Now, my dick was in the open. 

Toyokazu bit the tip with his teeth, making me squeal. He looked up at me, then began sucking. 

"W-what are you doing...!! You're a boy! You... can't!" I said. "That's wrong!"

"You habe a girbriend," he gagged, my penis stuffed in his mouth. 

He was really good, even though he had never sucked a dick before. He was able to take every inch in his throat, too.

Toyokazu stuck two fingers in my vagina as he blew me, making me loose my balance. 

"Ib you cum, bill you cum brom boff?" He asked, jamming another finger into me. 

"Ahhh!!" I screamed. "I'm cumming, Toyokazu!!"

I felt the cum go from balls into my best friend's throat. 

"Ugh... You're so good..." I hunched over, placing my hand on the bed not to fall. 

Toyokazu took his pants off and held his boner in his hand. 

"You're big..." I noticed. 

"Bigger than me," he said. "Therefore, you should fuck me."

He bent over his bed, his ass facing me. 

"W-what the hell?!" I asked, precum leaking again. 

"You have to lube my ass up, though," he told me. "Or it'll break."

"You are way to confident about this..." I commented, inching my way to the dude's ass. I poked my finger in the hole. "Wow, it's wet."

"Ugh..." he moaned. 

"Hehehe, your moan is so sexy," I said. "I'm sure my dick will lube your ass well."

I pressed the tip in, but had difficulty fitting the rest. "It's so tight... tighter than Makoto."

"That's because she fools around..." he mumbled. "I saved myself."

"You knew I'd fuck you...?" I asked. 

"Just in case," he winked. 

"Sexy..." I eased my dick in. 

"Ahhh!" Toyokazu let out, gripping his bed sheets. 

I moved my hips back and forth, slowly at first, to prevent myself from breaking him, but I eventually had to move faster. His asshole hugged my dick harder than Makoto, for sure. His moans were deeper and sexier, too, so I had a feeling I would be favoriting him over her. 

"Shiori... fuck..." he gasped. 

"I'm gonna... cum soon... is it okay... if I cum in... you...?" I asked shakily. 

"Please... in my ass..." he mumbled. 

This side of Toyokazu totally turned me on, with him being so adorable and submissive. I think the fact that I was also fucking a boy turned me on, but who knows. I was confusing myself. 

Toyokazu moaned every time my dick was all the way in, so I could tell what felt good for him. I slapped him ass over and over again, because I wanted to hear him moan some more. You wouldn't believe how well it worked. 

"Toyokazu... I'm cumming!!" I yelled. 

"M-Me too!" He stuttered, gripping the bedsheets tighter. 

I shot my sperm into his ass as he came on his sheet, staining them. I slowly took my dick out of him and shot the rest of my cum onto his back. He turned over to face me, his cheeks crimson once again. 

"You're adorable," I told him. "And your ass is amazing."

"That makes me so happy. Shiori, I love you so much," Toyokazu replied, smiling. 

Suddenly, I was eager to try something I had never done before. 

"Hey... can I do something to you?" I asked. 

"Like what?" he responded, his dick hardening. 

"Hehehe," I giggled. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

He did as I said reliably. I then kneeled on the ground between his legs. I set my hands on his hips and stared up at him. 

"What are you going to do?" He asked. 

"Well, two people have given me blowjobs, but I've never given one, so I'd like to try it. Do you mind?" I explained. 

"This is like a dream come true, Shiori," he closed his eyes and put his weight on his arms, reclining slightly. 

"You're such an innocent cutie," I smiled, watching his dick bob. 

I replayed Makoto and Toyokazu blowing me in mind to help me start. They both initiated with licking the tip, which is what I decided to do. Toyokazu tasted like sperm, which was not the least bit surprising. I kissed the head and sucked on it. I heard soft moaning from Toyokazu, which was an excellent sign. I rested my top teeth on the head and licked the length, preparing myself for taking it down my throat. I watched as I was getting closer to his stomach, until finally, my nose was touching it. 

I felt like I was choking, but I could still breathe. I slid his penis out of my mouth, watching as I moved farther away. His dick was tingling, and it pushed my jaws apart. My nose touched his stomach again, and then it wasn't. I could see Toyokazu's hips pushing his dick into my mouth, with as much speed I used when fucking his asshole. 

"Ah... ah... Shiori... I'm gonna cum!" He informed me. 

Saying he was about to cum was useless to me, as I could feel when it was going to happen. 

I coughed up all of Toyokazu's semen and wiped my mouth. "Did that feel good?"

He didn't respond in words, but his heavy breathing was an indicator for me. 

"Well, I really have to get the new Fakku, so I'll be going n-"

Toyokazu grabbed my hand as I attempted to leave his room. "Wait, I... there's more things I want to do!"

I smirked at him, saying, "Then you should save your cum for next time."


	5. A new member of Shiori's harem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold girl who often bickered with Kiyota Shiori, Fukuzawa Rin, hides more than one would think...

Chapter 5

 

Fukuzawa Rin stood alone in the student council's headquarters, watching out the window as her classmates exit the front gates of the school. 

One person in particular caught her eye, one person that made Fukuzawa Rin tremble as they went home with a close friend, talking about obscure anime and cracking jokes with each other. 

That one person was Kiyota Shiori, and while Fukuzawa Rin was not proud to admit it, she was obsessed with her. 

"Kiyota, you're so beautiful," she gushed, resting her cheek on her palm. "I wish I could be in that bastard Nura's place."

Fukuzawa watched as Kiyota's hair trailed down her back all the way to her upper thigh, swishing from the wind. 

"Maybe if I'm lucky, the wind will blow up her skirt," she thought to herself, too disgusted to say something like that aloud. 

To her surprise, the forces of nature did exactly as she wished, and Kiyota's panties were visible to anyone who cared to see. Kiyota Shiori wasn't very popular with anyone other than the perverted boys in her class, so not many people pursued her. That was a good thing for Fukuzawa Rin, because that meant she could have her beloved Kiyota all to herself. 

As Fukuzawa Rin gazed at her crush's underside, she noticed some sort of bandage wrapped around her leg. 

"I wonder what happened..." she thought. 

Then, an idea came to mind, an idea with many steps, for Fukuzawa to get closer to Kiyota. 

Step 1. Wait for Kiyota to show up to school late. 

Step 2. Ask Kiyota about the bandage. 

Step 3. Flaunt your medical expertise, and offer to change the bandage. 

Step 4. Take Kiyota to the nurse's office, change the bandage (bonuses: all alone with her AND able to touch her skin!)

Success for Fukuzawa Rin!

Fukuzawa trembled as the plan came to mind. It was perfect! All she had to do now was wait for tomorrow until she could put the plan into place!

*****

"You naughty girl... you'll need to be punished!"

"No! I didn't do anything!"

"Hush, you'll survive. I'm highly trained in pleasuring others..."

That's when Fukuzawa Rin woke up. 

"That dream again..." she muttered, hoisting herself up from her bed. 

As she changed into her uniform, she felt something damp between her legs. Horrified, she pulled her panties down and stared at the moist spot in the center. 

"Was that from the dream...?" she wondered. "Did Kiyota turn me on that much?"

She shook those thoughts away and continued getting ready for school. 

Since she was on the welcoming committee, she had to arrive at school far earlier than any other students. So, she decided to pick up her pace so she wouldn't be late. 

When she got to school, Rin ascended the stairs to the Student council HQ, where she took her roster and notepad to log who was late. 

She stood at the front gates of the school with another welcoming committee member named Myoujin Aiko. The two of them had a somewhat tense relationship, but they didn't particularly hate each other.

"Fukuzawa-san, what are you doing?" Myoujin Aiko asked.

Rin was standing with her knees bent inwards, her notepad held over her crotch, and fogged up glasses resting on her nose.

"N-Nothing," Fukuzawa Rin replied, shifting her balance and removing her notepad from that strange location.

Myoujin raised an eyebrow, asking, "Do you like someone?"

"What makes you say that?" Fukuzawa was good at hiding her emotions with her constantly cool tone, but her body language showed what she really was feeling.

"You've been acting strange so far, and, you're drooling," Myoujin stated, pointing at the saliva dripping from her fellow welcoming committee member's mouth.

Upon being told, Rin wiped her mouth and retorted with, "Why does my behavior matter to you?"

"I-It doesn-"

"Does me liking someone upset you?!" Rin screamed.

...

For a moment there, Fukuzawa snapped, she realized. Completely embarrassed for shouting that last sentence, Fukuzawa angled her head away from Myoujin and worked on her attendance log. Luckily, no one but her and Myoujin heard that scream.

"So you do like someone, then," Myoujin grinned. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter!" Rin said, quietly this time.

"Is it someone in our class?" Myoujin Aiko quizzed.

"I'm not going to say!" Rin crossed her arms, looking Aiko right in the eyes.

"Hmm... Is it someone in our grade?" Aiko asked.

Rin sighed heavily, slouching her shoulders and dropping her arms at her sides. "I give up. Yes, they're in our grade."

A flicker of excitement flashed through Aiko's eyes, as she'd never had a conversation like this with Rin before. "Is he tall?"

"He?" Rin mumbled, immediately replying with, "Average height, I guess."

"What did you just mumble?" she asked, suspicious.

"I didn't mumble anythi-"

"You mumbled 'he' I think," Myoujin said. "So... it's a girl, then?"

A silence swept over the two girls standing at the gate.

"You're... gay?"

"...I suppose so," Fukuzawa said, the thought never crossing her mind.

Myoujin looked at Fukuzawa with a disgusted look, as though she was feces.

"What's wrong with it?" Rin asked.

"..."

For the rest of the morning, Myoujin Aiko didn't say a single word. That was fine for Fukuzawa Rin, because she could focus on the attendance. The time seemed to roll quickly as Rin waited silently for Kiyota Shiori to show up. Myoujin left Fukuzawa to log who arrived after the bell rang, which again, was fine for her. Now she could fantasize about Shiori in peace.

Once the bell rang, Fukuzawa locked the gate and stood behind it.

Suddenly, stomping could be heard approaching the outside of the gate, along with huffing and puffing.

"Well, if it isn't Kiyota," Fukuzawa said monotonously, even though inside she was flipping out.

"My... My train... was late..." Kiyota heaved. "I actually... got up... on time..."

"That's just too bad," Fukuzawa smirked behind the gate.

"Please... let me... in..." Kiyota pleaded, banging her fists on the gate's black iron bars. "I'll do... anything."

Fukuzawa Rin's ears perked. "Anything?"

"Anything," she nodded, "I'll do your homework... I'll pay for lunch... anything!!"

"Hm..." Rin stroked her chin. "Then, kiss me."

"Huh?" Shiori voiced, her cheeks red.

"I said kiss me," Rin repeated. "I'll let you in if you do."

"Seriously?" Shiori said. "Okay. Come here."

"W-What?" Now Fukuzawa Rin was the one blushing. "A-Actually?"

"I'm desperate! Now come here!" Shiori demanded, shoving her arms through the bars and beckoning for Rin to get closer.

Fukuzawa Rin sheepishly stepped forward, millions of dirty thoughts racing around in her mind. Is this happening? Is this really happening? Is my crush, Kiyota Shiori, really going to kiss me?

"Closer," Shiori said.

Now, they were only separated by the school gate. Rin lowered her head, as she was taller than her crush. Shiori grabbed Rin's hands, pulled her closer, and planted her lips on Rin's.

"Mmmm!" Rin jumped away.

"What? You asked me to kiss you," Shiori reminded.

"This is insane! My heart can't take this!" Rin said in her head, but walked towards her crush again and pressed their lips together. At first, it was a dry kiss, but somehow, it morphed into a wet one, with their tongues colliding and moaning if you were close enough to hear it. Rin boldly reached her hands through the bars and rested them on Shiori's chest, filling her palms with her boobs. When she squeezed them, Shiori moaned in Rin's mouth, which made Rin wet.

"F-Fukuzawa," Kiyota gasped.

Fukuzawa Rin snaked her hands under Shiori's blouse and unhooked her bra, releasing Shiori's tits from their binding. Her tits weren't huge, but they had some volume, which Rin was pleased to see. She could feel Shiori's nipples hardening when she squeezed her tits. 

"Ahhh!" Kiyota moaned. 

Rin retrieved one of her hands to start rubbing her clit as they kissed. Shiori's erection began to grow, but Rin hadn't yet noticed it. Actually, this time, she wanted to show her dick, instead of hiding it, like she did the first time she made out with Makoto and Toyokazu. 

"Are you gonna cum?" Shiori asked, biting Rin's lip.

"Yes! I'm cumming!!" Rin exclaimed, her fingers blurring from rubbing so quickly, until they slowed to a stop in her panties. 

Shiori pulled away from the kiss, and with an erotic glint in her eye, said, "Let's do it."

Not a second later, Rin unlocked the gate and dragged Shiori in. Rin felt something hard touch her leg, but was too delirious to know what was even going on anymore, so she ignored it. 

Kiyota Shiori pulled Fukuzawa Rin's skirt down, along with her panties, to revel in the dirtiness that was Rin's pussy. 

"You really came," Shiori said, watching how her finger glistened when she pulled it back from gliding across Rin's inner thigh. "It's my turn, now."

Fukuzawa Rin's glasses were fogged up from her heavy breathing, which she had to wipe with her sleeve to see through. When Kiyota Shiori pulled her own skirt down and revealed her erection, Rin wasn't nearly as surprised as Makoto or Toyokazu were, but instead, fell to her knees and instinctively began giving her head. 

"Y-you aren't shocked?" Shiori asked. 

Rin shook her head for "no," and as Shiori's dick was in her mouth, her movement enhanced the blowjob. 

"A-and aren't you always y-yelling at me for being allegedly perverted?" Shiori asked. "Why are you doing this, then?"

Rin paused to take Shiori out of her mouth and answered, "I'm doing this because YOU made me like this."

"What are you sayiNNNGGHH," Shiori had planned on finishing that sentence, but suddenly came in the welcoming committee member's mouth. 

"Do I feel that good?!" Rin asked, about as excited as a small puppy. 

"Yeah, Rin, fuuuck," Shiori moaned, pulling her penis out of her mouth. 

"R-R-Rin? You don't ever call me R-Rin...!" she stuttered, blushing. "Does this mean we're g-g-g-g-going o-o-out...?!"

Kiyota Shiori tilted her head to the side. "No? I just called you by your name."

"B-b-but we're not really close friends, and lovers call each other but their given names... a-and I j-just..."

"I don't know what the hell you talking about," Shiori told her. 

Fukuzawa, still on her knees, asked the magical words, "Will you go out with me?"

"Um..." That made Kiyota Shiori think. She was going out with Takada Makoto... kinda... and Nura Toyokazu... sort of... and now Fukuzawa Rin? "I don't know if I'm even single to be honest, and-"

For the first time in a long while, or actually, a day or so, Kugimiya Hane appeared in Kiyota Shiori's mind. What did she think about that girl?

"Then, I'll make you love me!" Fukuzawa Rin declared, pushing Kiyota Shiori to the ground and sitting on her dick. Keep in mind that these two can literally be seen from anyone walking down the street, or anyone in class looking out the window, as these two were about to fuck outside. 

Rin gasped as all twelve inches went into her pussy. She rode Shiori like a pro, not stopping to breathe, or even let the futanari breathe. 

"S-slow dow-"

"How's this? Does this feel good? Does this make you hard?" Fukuzawa Rin asked, drooling dripping from her chin. 

"This feels... s-so good..." Shiori replied. 

The slapping of Rin's skin hitting Shiori's balls was loud and had little to no gap between the intervals. Rin really must have been experienced to do this, let alone take such a big dick in the first place. 

"Oh, are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum in my pussy?" Rin asked. 

"Y-yeah, I'm gonna...!!"

"Cum in me! Cum in my horny pussy! Cum in me, you slut!" Rin screamed, also at her limit. 

"Nngghh!! Riiin!!" Shiori groaned, pulling Rin down to her and kissing her as she filled her with semen. 

"Mmm!" Rin moaned in Shiori's mouth, cumming as well. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Shiori looked to see if anyone was watching from the classroom, and thankfully, it appeared as though the coast was clear. 

"Again!!" Rin exclaimed, moving her hips on top of Shiori. 

"N-no! I gotta get to class!" Shiori shoved the committee member off of her, made herself look presentable (hiding her dick and clasping her bra,) and ran to class. 

Fukuzawa Rin was left outside, with her privates on display and her crimson face. 

"Did that really just happen?"

*****

"Hey, Shiori, let's go."

"Huh?"

The second the lunch bell rang, Takada Makoto pulled me out of my desk and brought me to the XXX stall. Makoto whipped her clothes off in an instant and pinned herself against me. 

"I saw what you did this morning," she said. 

"W-what?" I stuttered. 

"Don't play stupid!" Makoto yelled, but then had an idea. "...should I recreate what I saw?"

I bit my lip as my dick bulged underneath my uniform skirt. 

"You're getting horny just thinking of it," Makoto crouched down, eye-level with my penis. "For starters, I saw you getting a blowjob. Like this."

Makoto shoved my dick into her mouth. 

"Ngh... stop," I groaned, unable to keep my eyes open. 

Of course Makoto didn't listen, though, resulting in cum swirling down her throat like a drain. She pushed me onto the ground and lowered herself onto my still throbbing erection. 

"Don't!" I exclaimed, but it was too late, as I was already inside of her. I nearly forgot this feeling, the feeling of being inside of Makoto. Now that I had sex with a few other people, I could compare, and decide who felt best and stuff like that. I could feel that while Makoto's pussy was still pretty tight, it was looser than Toyokazu and Rin. Not that it felt bad, though. 

While I was lost in thought, Makoto had been moving her hips wildly on top of me. 

"S-stop! I'm gonna cum..." I told her. 

"You better cum! You better cum more than you did with that nerd you fucked this morning!" Makoto said. 

I didn't realize that Takada Makoto was so jealous. Did she really like me that much?

"Haa... Shiori, I'm cumming!" she yelled. 

I gripped her thighs as I filled her with semen, moaning with pleasure. 

Makoto lowered down to my face and kissed me as our cum poured onto the bathroom floor. 

"Can you promise me not to have sex with anyone other than me?" she asked, staring into my eyes. 

I averted my gaze. This may make me sound bad, but I didn't want to be Makoto's property. In fact, I really wanted to fuck Toyokazu and Rin again, maybe even Hane... "No, I can't. I'm sorry."

The tinge of red on Makoto's cheeks soon disappated. She got up, slapped me in the face, put her clothes on, and left, and while I may have imagined this, she was crying when the door closed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: An interesting proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nura Toyokazu proves himself to be a little bitch yet again. Meanwhile, Kugimiya Hane drops a bomb on Kiyota Shiori regarding the massively famous pornstar Kiki...

Chapter 6

 

I was walking to school one day when I noticed something, someone, rather. And that was, of course, Kugimiya Hane. As I was walking behind her, I began to appreciate the female body that much more. The female body wasn’t a topic I was ever interested in until after I got my penis, so it made me see the world in a whole new light. I could relate to the boys in my class much better, I felt. 

Speaking of boys in my class, I heard footsteps run up beside me. 

“Good morning, Shochin!” A familiar voice boomed in my ears. 

“Good morning, Toyokazu,” I smiled, barely awake enough to use any more energy. 

“Hey... your girlfriend said something yesterday that was pretty interesting...” he started. 

“Oh god, what?” I sighed. 

“She said you fucked Fukuzawa Rin of the welcoming committee,” Toyokazu said. “Is it true?”

“It is,” I nodded. “Why?”

“Well, I was thinking that, you know, it’s been a little while since... you know,” a devious grin spread across Toyokazu’s face. 

“You wanna fuck?” I asked. “Alright. Makoto broke up with me, so I’m single at the moment.”

Toyokazu looked as though he had just seen a plane crash, perhaps been in the plane itself. “...What?”

“Makoto didn’t like that I was fucking other people, so she broke up with me,” I explained. “I’m fine either way. I didn’t particularly love Makoto or anything. Besides, I don’t feel like getting in any serious relationships right now.”

“So... you’re not dating anyone?” He asked hesitantly. 

I shook my head. 

“In that case... wanna continue from last time?”

“Sure. When’s a good time?” I asked him, even though that was unnecessary. The boner he developed in the past few minutes indicated he was as ready as ever. I wove my fingers together with his and said, “Shall I show you the XXX stall?”

“Show me the way,” he said, his voice cracking about 80 times. 

******

We were early, so there was barely anyone in the school at that time. Lucky for us, there was no one to see us enter the clandestine stall of such provocative thoughts. 

“I’ve never been in a girl’s bathroom before,” Toyokazu admired. 

“Really? You’re such a pervert, though. I don’t know if I buy it,” I said. “Speaking of perverts...”

I strode over to Toyokazu and bent down to unzip his uniform pants. I unleashed his boner into the air. 

“H-Hold on, can’t anyone come in here at anytime?” He asked. 

“People are too afraid to come in here,” I recited. “We’re fine.”

I turned him around and bent him over the sink, pulling his pants down. I grabbed my dick and promptly stuffed it inside of him. 

“Ahh!” His voice went up 3 octaves. “W-wait, I’m not ready!”

“Toyokazu, I’m so fucking horny right now, I don’t have time for you to get ready,” I told him, the sound of my heartbeat thumping in my ears. 

I moved my hips, propelling myself into him, my thighs colliding with his ass. He squealed. 

I started off slow, then got progressively faster. I reached my arm around him and began jerking him off, too. His dick was so hard in my hand, I could probably hit it with a hammer and do no damage. 

He gripped my wrist as he came all over the bathroom mirror. “Shiori...” he moaned. 

I breathed into his neck as I in turn came inside of him. 

I waited for him to say something, but he was in so much pleasure that it took quite sometime. He didn’t say a word until he fully situated himself, after zipping up his pants. 

“Shiori, will you PLEASE go out with me?” He begged. “I need this in my life. I don’t even care that I like being fucked in the ass. I need this.”

“Uh...” I said as I tucked my dick under my skirt. “I dunno, I don’t think I want to be in any relationships right now.”

“Then... then you don’t even have to be my girlfriend! I just need you to fuck me!” He elaborated. “I don’t care if you fuck Fukuzawa-San again! I just want your dick up my ass!”

Hearing that made me hard. “I... I guess that’s okay...”

“Thank you so much!” Toyokazu stepped over and kissed me on the lips. I stifled my enjoyment as well as I could as I held my hands over my erection. 

*****

I felt Toyokazu’s eyes burning into my uniform during the entire first half of the day, and maybe I shouldn’t have been surprised, as our desks were next to each other, but...

But who am I kidding. I came in his ass, how couldn’t he stare at me. 

Meanwhile, I was staring at Kugimiya Hane, the new transfer student. I guess I sound like I’m repeating myself, but something about her always catches my eye, like, she feels so familiar...

At one point in math, I totally zoned out, and imagined myself fucking Hane. I think that was farther than I had ever previously thought, but I wasn’t complaining. She covered her mouth to hide her moans, but I knew they were there, and got even more turned on. I pounded her pussy harder and harder until she screamed her child-like scream, as if she was an elementary schooler. I pressed my face into the desk and covered my lap with my hands during the lesson. 

“Are you alright, Miss Kiyota?” The math teacher asked. He was a soft spoken middle aged man who never gave anyone any sort of trouble. The class liked him more than a lot of the other teachers. 

“I’m... I’m fine,” I mumbled, tilting my head up just enough to see the head of the person sitting in the desk in front of me. 

“You can go to the nurse’s office, if you wish,” he said with genuine concern. 

I thought about it for a second, then nodded. “Alright. I think I will.”

I got up from my desk and exited the classroom. I was a little startled to hear footsteps behind me, but when I turned around, it was none other than Kugimiya. 

“What’re you doing here?” I asked. 

“Ah! Um...” she fumbled for a reason of any kind. “I just... wanted to make sure you weren’t sick or anything.”

This girl would make a man very very happy. 

“Ha ha, I’m fine, I just need to cool down a bit,” I said. 

“I’ll come with!” Kugimiya decided, running up to be at my pace. 

“You really don’t have to...” I said. You’re the reason I’m like this right now...

I went to the XXX stall out of habit, but luckily, Kugimiya Hane didn’t notice. I went to the sink to wash my face when she nervously asked me a question. 

“Um... you read Fakku, right?”

I froze, unsure of how I should respond. “Uh, occasionally, I guess.”

“So, uh, you know Kiki, right?” She asked. 

Where did she learn this shit? “I do, yeah.”

Of course I knew Kiki. Who didn’t know Kiki? I had a jizz-covered poster of her in my room, and so did Nura Toyokazu. 

“I just wanted to tell you, uh, can you keep a secret?” 

What the fuck was going on? “Sure.”

“She’s... she’s my sister.”

Suddenly, all of the pieces fit together. Not that there were actually that many. The reason Hane seemed so familiar was because she looked like a famous porn star!

“Uh huh...” I nodded.

“Please don’t tell anyone!” She bowed. “Please!”

I laughed. “Who would I have to tell? I’m a pervert, no one talks to me.”

“No one?” She asked. 

“Yeah, you’re the only female friend of mine,” I replied. Oh, wait, were we friends? She transferred in maybe three days ago and this was pretty much our first conversation. 

Kugimiya was pretty surprised, too. “Eh? Ah, y-yeah!”

I smiled as I turned to leave the restroom when suddenly Hane grabbed my arm and held me in place. 

“There’s... there’s a reason I told you about my relationship with Kiki,” she said. 

“Was there really?” I responded. 

“My sister... she... she told me that her company needed some of their female Fakku readers for something on Saturday, and...” she explained. “You... you read Fakku, so...”

What the actual fuck was going on?!

“Would you be able to go?”

I put zero thought into my reply. “Sure.”


End file.
